Black lipstick
by Mich Rangel
Summary: El color negro en sus labios le sentaba bien, y su vanidad no iba a dejar que lo negara. Quien diría que, gracias a ello, descubriría la razón de los celos de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


Observó por segunda vez aquella imagen que habia sido captada por Nadja Chamack mientras se encontraba bajo el control de un Akuma (nuevamente) durante aquel día donde las batallas no pararon, él día en que los héroes habían resistido al gran ataque de Hawkmoth.

Y no, no es que estuviese consternada debido a los eventos ocurridos, o debido a que en ese día tuvo la desgracia de caer en el control de los villanos dos veces en unos segundos.

Si no más bien un pequeño detalle que habia captado su vanidad; El cómo sus labios se habían tornado de color negro después de recibir aquella flecha de _Cupido oscuro._

Por qué no podía negar que en definitiva el color negro le sentaba bien, más de lo que habia imaginado a decir verdad.

Si bien ella no era una chica que fuese aficionada al maquillaje, por casualidad entre sus cosas mantenía guardado un _lipstick_ de color negro que había usado en una fiesta de Halloween a la que habia asistido con sus padres el año pasado, y debido a su pequeño _bicho de vanidad_ , decidió probárselo nuevamente.

Cuando lo habia usado en Halloween realmente no contaba, pues estaba caracterizada de un horroroso vampiro y no podía apreciar como sus facciones resaltaban gracias al color.

Le sentaba bien, admitía, y le gustaba como le lucia.

De una manera extraña, se sintió con más confianza de la habitual (si es que aquello fuese posible).

De ahí se podría decir que su día transcurrió con total normalidad, hasta que le toco la hora de llegar al instituto _Françoise Dupont_ , donde al apenas salir de la limosina en donde se encontraba, ocurrió un hecho insólito para ella.

Marinette, aquella chica algo extraña pero de carácter amable le observó durante unos momentos, pudo adivinar que su expresión era de horror, pero realmente no entendía el porqué de aquello, así que, como era algo que no le consterna, lo ignoró para pasar de largo y llegar a su clase de esgrima pronto.

Pero de pronto pudo sentir una delgada mano aferrarse a su muñeca, tirando de ella para que no avanzara más.

Era, de entre todas las personas, quien menos esperaba; Marinette.

― ¡Lo siento! ― Y después de que ella pronunciara eso, Kagami pudo sentir como los labios de ella se juntaban con los suyos.

Un sabor a fresa invadió su boca, al igual que la calidez que los suaves labios de la chica le brindaban.

Parpadeó confundida en cuanto la chica se separó de ella, pues, parecía entender nada, al igual que ella misma.

Se sentía avergonzada ¡Como no lo habia visto! Lo que ella habia identificado como _celos_ por tener una cercanía directa con Adrien eran puras patrañas ¡Los celos estaban dirigidos hacia ella! Ahora todo tenía sentido.

La chica rara, y amable llamada Marinette, tenía un crush en ella.

Y, lejos de molestarle, la idea le agradaba un poco.

Más porque habia tomado su consejo al pie de la letra, mostrar más confianza para no caer.

― Bueno, primero me hubieras invitado a tomar un café o algo, Marinette ― Soltó Kagami después de unos segundos, observando como ella se habia quedado hecha piedra en su lugar ― Pero, estoy bien con esto ― Agregó, sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su mochila, entregándosela a la aun perpleja chica ― Ahí está mi número, saldremos en una cita mañana ¿Te parece? Envíame un mensaje para poder tener el tuyo ― Y, sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto.

No sin antes plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Marinette, susurrándole unas palabras que la dejaron como un tomate.

[…]

― ¡¿Has visto eso hermano?! ― Exclamó Nino mientras jalaba de un lado a otro a su ahora atónito amigo, quien no encontraba sentido a lo que acababa de ver.

¡Se sentía tan mal cuando pensó un poco más las cosas! Ahora entendía por qué Marinette habia cambiado tan drásticamente cuando le habia pedido ayuda con Kagami, y su comportamiento extraño en la pista de hielo.

E incluso cuando le pidió que salieran otra vez junto con ella.

― Nino, soy un pésimo amigo ― Exclamó el rubio, sintiéndose completamente fuera de si por todos aquellos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza.

[…]

Cuando Kagami atravesó el umbral de la puerta, las piernas de Marinette se movieron solas hasta la parte más alejada del instituto, sintiéndose completamente ajetreada por la situación.

El color negro de sus labios no se habia borrado, y, por si fuera poco, ahora ella tenía un poco de ello en los suyos.

Kagami no habia sido poseída nuevamente por una flecha de _Cupido oscuro_ , ¡Era simplemente el color de un _lipstick_!

― ¡Tikki, como fue posible que actué tan impulsivamente sin pensarlo! ― Exclamó, tirando de ambas coletas de cabello.

La Kwami no pudo evitar sentir pena por su portadora, pero, debía aceptar que cada desastre que le ocurría era por su imprudencia.

― Vamos Marinette, cualquiera hubiera entrado en pánico después de lo que sucedió con los cientos de Akumas con los que tuviste que combatir en un solo día, solo actuaste por impulso sabiendo el remedio contra ese _mal_ ― Tikki intentó tranquilizarla, pero solo podía observar como su portadora parecía buscar una competencia con ella para ver quién era más roja ― Además, tienes una cita ¿No puede estar del todo mal, verdad? ―.

La palabra cita logró que un poco de humo comenzara a salir de las orejas de Marinette, consternada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

― ¿C-cita? ― Se preguntó a sí misma, con voz balbuceante.

Y es que, en el peor de los casos posibles que pudieran suceder en su cabeza, aquel era uno que era inimaginable. Pero habia sucedido.

Ahora, gracias a su impulsividad y un lipstick negro, tenía una cita con Kagami.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POR QUE TENIA MUCHO SIN ESCRIBIR ALGO MARIGAMI Y EL HERMOSO TUMBLR ME SALIÓ CON UNA IDEA QUE NO PUDE PASAR DE ALTO. Muchas gracias a Lnc2 en tumblr, un pequeño post sobre los labios de Kagami en el ultimo capitulo me dio para esto.

Y, además, este es un pequeño regalo para Alex-Sol quien siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi, y que a mi regreso lo sigue estando. MARIGAMI PARA USTED.

Ahora. Sí. A hacer la meme.

Perdón. No podía irme sin escribir esto.

Sorry mom.


End file.
